cool_sonic_teamfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Sonic Next Generation characters
The series has introduced the future characters, who are the kids of the heroes. It took place on Power of Friendship where Dash and his friends are teenagers. Sonic and his friends, featured on Sweet Romance a prequel before Power of Friendship, as teenagers/young adults. Power of Friendship Sonic and Kiara's kids * Dash the Hedgehog-''' Dash is the first son and the older of the three siblings with Hip and Kira. He's adventurous, fun-loving, daring and brave. He loves having fun with his friends and is quite similar to his dad, where he resembles to him. But he's never overconfident or cocky all the time like his dad. He's very protective of his friends and family, will not let anyone to threaten or harm them. Those who he cared the most are his siblings. Dash sometimes can be a little bit cheeky and cocky at times and very laidback. He also has heart of gold able to help those who needed. Dash is an older twin brother of Hip who shares interests such as music, chilling and adventures. * 'Hip the Hedgehog-' Hip is the middle of the siblings. His name was given by Manic, since he babysits a robot hedgehog created by Dr. Robotnik back from the series, Sonic Underground. He has resemblance of Manic, but unlike him, he does not steal stuffs, only burrow them after asking. He's laidback, cool and good-natured, but is quick-tempered when confronting the things or his friends are threaten. He and his brother have close relationship as they share their interests, including their sister, Kira. * '''Kira the Cat- '''The only sister of Dash and Hip, the younger of the sibling. She resemble to her mother, having a similar looks. She's sweet, cute, quiet, smart and beautiful. She's loves her brothers very much, will not let anyone to hurt them. Also she loves her friends as well, always close to them. '''Tails and Cosmo's Kids * Sky Prower- 'Sky is Dash's best friend. He has a similar traits of her father, Tails, having mechanic skills. He is loyal, active and sweet-natured with a extreme positive attitude. He is more open and outgoing than his sister, Peach and is always ready to willing help others without asking for anything in return. Despite his liking of mechanic, he loves having fun with her friends, including Dash, having a fun outlook. * '''Peach Prower-' Peach is one of the Dash's closest friends. She resembles to her mother, having a 'look alike'. She is shy and timid at first, but is readily open like her sister for some new things and making friends. Peach loved her sister very much, able to help her out with those tough situations alongside with friends. '''Charmy and Cream's kids * Honey the Rabbit- * Kyle Bee- Knuckles and Tikal's kids * Fist the Echinda * Naomi the Echidna Silver and Blaze's kids * Shune the Hedgehog- * Lilac the Cat- Scourge and Fiona's kids * Chase the Hedgehog * Steffie the Fox- Shadow and Maria's kids * Shade the Hedgehog- * Gyro the Hedgehog- * Arianna the Hedgehog- Sparky and Amethyst's kids Tayler and Jasmine's kids Speed and Lola's kids Ace and Gabriella's kids Jay and Lauren's kids Riker and Tasha's kids Tyler and Riley's kids Spyro and Lily's kids Rio and Aisha's kids Typhoon and Alisha's kids Luke and Lexi's kids Rick and Tiffany's kids Sweet Romance Team Sonic * 'Sonic the Hedgehog-' Sonic is the main protagonist of Next Generation and its series Sweet Romance. He's 19-years-old, currently in a relationship with his girlfriend, Kiara. He is the strongest and the leader of the gang, has titled him as "World's Fastest Hedgehog" becoming a hero of his world. His speed is his ultimate weapon and he has used it to help those in need, as well as foil his enemies' plans. He's good-humoured, laid-back and easygoing, although sometimes cocky and assumes he can deal with things on his own. Sonic also realizes he has friends to back him up when needed. Additionally, he is willing to put his life on the line for his loved ones. * 'Miles Tails Prower-' Tails is Sonic's sidekick and best friends. His age was considered as a young adult, however he's 18. He's the most trusted companion, having helping Sonic and the other defeating Eggman and other evil forces. He's caring, thoughtful and fun-loving who's fiercely loyal to his friends. Tails also reunited Cosmo following her absence and began a couple. * 'Knuckles the Echinda-' Knuckles is Sonic's best friend. He's 20 and has no rivalry terms with Sonic became more peaceful and calm. He's the Guardian of the Master Emerald, but began to spend more time with his friends than his job. He develop to have romantic feelings for Tikal when she reborn as a ordinary person. * 'Amy Rose-' Amy is a friend of Sonic's. She's 18 and has a crush on Sonic. Originally starting out as just one of Sonic's most devoted young admirers, she would mature into one of his most trusted allies. Her loyalty to her friends and team is without question and her improving skills have assured her importance to the gang. * 'Cream the Rabbit-' Cream is one of Sonic's trusted friends. She's 17 and appears to be more active and strongest of the group. She's Amy's best friend, looks up to her as a big sister. She's pure, innocent, fun-loving and well-mannered, very eager of meeting new people and seeing places. She has romantic feelings with Charmy, having being his close friends for long time. * 'Cosmo the Seedrain-' Cosmo is one of Sonic's allies. She made her return after being absent. She currently lived alone until she move in with Tails. * Blaze the Cat- * Silver the Hedgehog- * Tikal the Echidna- = Category:Character lists